Noches de pasión
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: Songfic de varias canciones,oneshot triste y romántico. ¿pareja? ahhh, entra y descúbrelo!


Nota importante: Este fic es un lemon, y el que avisa no es traidor, y yo he avisado. Si por algún motivo no puedes leerlo, qué se le va a hacer. Quiero darles las gracias a dos personas que, cuando escribo, son muy importantes para mí. Gwaihir y Mikki-chan leyeron esta historia antes que vosotros, y si no hubiese sido por su opinión, no me habría atrevido a publicarla. Lo cierto es que es muy reconfortante saber que cuentas con el apoyo de las personas. Así que, gracias a las dos.

" NOCHES DE PASIÓN" 

La muchacha se arrulló en su chal, contemplando cómo el sol se hundía en el mar, disgregando sus rayos hasta transformarlos en miles de colores, que se adueñaron de las azules aguas, tiñéndolas de la esencia del atardecer. Una suave ola barrió la orilla, lamiendo la arena. De los ojos de la chica salió una lágrima, triste y solitaria, que recorrió su mejilla pálida, marcando el contorno perfecto de su rostro. La gota de tristeza se escurrió de su piel y cayó, lenta e inexorablemente, a la arena dorada. Otra ola subió del mar, filtrándose entre los granos, como queriendo seguir a la lágrima.

_Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida,  
me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza  
de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder la heridas que me duelen al pensar  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más…  
¿cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?_

Entonces, sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, rodeándole la cintura. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho que se encontraba detrás de ella y respiró con los ojos cerrados. Él le alzó la barbilla, para mirar su rostro, y comprobar que lloraba. Con delicadeza, pasó sus pulgares por las mejillas de la muchacha, secando sus lágrimas. Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo, estremeciéndose ante aquel contacto.

_Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte,  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca. _

Sintió unos labios cálidos, suaves y dulces, que acariciaron su piel, deslizándose hasta su boca, y desbordando allí unos besos cargados de ternura. Aquellos labios... Tantas y tantas veces los había visto, tantas los había deseado... Y ahora eran suyos. Los había besado, le habían besado. Unas veces lentamente, otras con rabia, fugaces, celosos, o apasionados... Pero siempre en solitario; nunca en presencia de nadie más. Sólo ellos, y sus labios.

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón…  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior. _

El aliento cálido de la muchacha llegó a los sentidos del joven. Le abrazó más fuerte, sin tener miedo, esta vez, a equivocarse. Lo sabía, él, que ya no importaba, que hay decisiones que se toman sin palabras, que hay deseos que no hace falta formular en voz alta. Podía sumergirse en aquellos ojos azules y averiguar qué le pedían. Los largos brazos de la chica rodearon su espalda, formando una jaula con su propio cuerpo.

_Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte,  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón…  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior _.

Se miraron sólo un instante, sin observar que el sol ya no reinaba en el cielo, que las estrellas eran ahora las dueñas de la noche. El viento del mar se llevó volando el chal de la muchacha, alejándolo de los dos, que ni siquiera notaron su ausencia. Ella se estremeció, acariciada por unos dedos suaves que paseaban por su piel. Podía sentirse vestida sólo a base de la piel de él, y del calor de la noche. La ropa no le servía de nada ya.

_Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,  
me muero por intrigarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte.  
¿Que mas dará lo que digan¿Qué mas dará lo que piensen?  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía. Y ahora vuelvo a mirar,  
el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol. _

La arena, fina, dorada después de tantas horas de sol, parecía ahora fría. El muchacho se sintió ahogar en sus propias caricias. Respiró lentamente, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, que se movía en su pecho ardiendo en la hoguera de su propia pasión.

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus  
puertas,  
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,  
dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

* * *

Touya Kinomoto despertó. El viento del mar le trajo el aroma de la mañana. Sin abrir los ojos, supo dónde se encontraba. Los párpados tardaron en reaccionarle, y por fin, el sol le cegó. Pero no se sintió solo. Más intenso que el ruido del mar, más cálido que la arena, más inmenso que el cielo y más dulce que la mañana, era sentir aquel cuerpo acurrucado junto al suyo, abandonado al sueño, inerte, pero latiendo.

La piel de Tomoyo Daidouji estaba caliente todavía, a pesar de esa brisa fresca que le hacía cosquillas. Una ola chocó contra la roca que les tapaba el sol, y saltó sobre ellos, mojando sus cuerpos. Touya se volvió, buscando algo con lo que refugiarse mejor. Su mente se quedó medio dividida: por un lado, la idea de no moverse, de no abandonar su posición; y por el otro, protegerla a ella del frío. Su brazo se estiró, alargando los dedos, buscando la chaqueta a tientas por la arena. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada en la curva de la cadera de Tomoyo y la otra enredaba entre su pelo. De pronto, sintió una leve caricia en su pecho. Al girarse, los labios de ella se habían clavado en su piel, y ahora se movían. Se quedó parado, inmóvil, y la brisa erizó su vello.

_Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
a erizar de frío tu piel  
a quemar que sé yo, tu boca  
y morirme allí después  
Y si entonces  
temblaras por mi  
lloraras al verme sufrir  
ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar  
como yo la doy por ti. _

Tomoyo abrió los ojos y sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Una gaviota pasó solitaria en busca de sus compañeras. La muchacha intentó atrapar los labios de Kinomoto, pero él se resistió.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó contrariada, en un susurro leve. El negó con la cabeza, dijo con pesar:

-Esto no está bien, Tomoyo...-se deshizo de su abrazo y se sentó en la arena, con la cabeza entre las manos. La muchacha se quedó atónita, todavía de costado, descorazonada. La voz se le quebró

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación _

-Anoche dijiste amarme... ¿Qué ha cambiado¿Acaso piensas que no soy buena para tí¿Sólo soy en entretenimiento con el que saciar tu sed de hombre?-aquellas palabras se clavaron en su mente, atravesando su alma hasta clavarse en su corazón. Touya respiró con dificultad. Sí, claro que lo recordaba, claro que había jurado amarla, cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, cuando la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo... De pronto, se volvió y la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho, sintiendo cómo temblaba entre sus brazos.

_Si supieras  
la locura que llevo  
que me hiere  
y me mata por dentro  
y que más da,  
mira que al final,  
lo que importa es que te quiero _

-Sabes que no... Anoche te amé, y hoy también, y te amaré siempre...-susurró. Tomoyo sonrió complacida.- Pero sabes que no puede ser así

-¿Por qué? - Era una pregunta estúpida, la misma de siempre. Nunca se cansaría de formularla, a pesar de saber que nunca tendría una respuesta.-¿Por qué?

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación _

-No me lo preguntes más, por favor...

-Entonces no cojas ese avión, no te vayas, no me dejes...

-No puedo. Créeme, es mejor así- Kinomoto suplicaba desesperado-Es mejor y lo sabes

_Ahaa...  
déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
una vez más, mira que al final,  
lo que importa es que te quiero_

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación _

-¿Qué hay de malo en que yo te ame? -Tomoyo se mordió los labios, y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Touya

-Porque esto está prohibido, porque eres mi alumna... Por eso me voy, es mejor así

-No, no es mejor. No te vayas. No aceptes esa plaza en Hong-Kong. Dejaré los estudios, ya no seré tu alumna, ya no podrán separarnos, pero no me arranques la vida y llévatela contigo...-Él le acarició el pelo y besó dulcemente sus labios, intentando olvidar. El amanecer se completó y susurró a su oído: Algún día, todas esas estrellas, serán tuyas. 

_Quiero ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu Dios  
porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación  
puede ser mi salvación_

_Quiero ser tu héroe..._

* * *

-La decisión está tomada-sentenció el rector de la universidad. El hombre se levantó. Era un anciano venerado y respetado, y todos los profesores, integrantes del claustro de profesores, se levantaron y le siguieron: El señor Kinomoto será dado de baja en esta universidad e inhabilitado durante tres años. La semana que viene cogerá el vuelo rumbo a Hong-Kong, donde será vigilado permanentemente, aunque podrá cumplir con su labor docente.-el hombre salió de la sala seguido por su séquito y, cuando la puerta se abrió, el alboroto que había fuera entró de lleno. Pero Touya no se movió. Las fuerzas le habían abandonado al escuchar las palabras del rector. ¿Por qué? Era absurdo, todo aquello era absurdo. ¿De qué servían las palabras que hablaban de tolerancia y comprensión si él no podía estar con la persona a la que amaba? Dos hombres uniformados, del cuerpo de seguridad, le esposaron las muñecas por delante. ¿Por qué?

Por amar...

La gente que había fuera le gritó cuando salió. Eran miradas acusadoras, cargadas de odio, que acompañaban a frases que no era capaz de oír.

-Es un corruptor de menores... desde luego, hay gente sin ningún tipo de moral... pobre chica...la cárcel habría sido más correcto... su madre debe estar destrozada...-¿De qué hablaban¿Por qué juzgaban lo que no sabían?

La gente le gritaba y él no les hizo caso. No veía sus caras, estaban borrosas, difuminadas, irreconocible entre tanta desesperación. No fue capaz de ver el dolor que reflejaba un rostro femenino, de ojos verdes, que sollozaba aferrado a un joven oriental, junto a un muchacho de gafas y rostro amable, que también lloraba, en contra de todo lo que se prejuzga y se condena sin motivo.

Entonces, en la calle, se fijó en un rostro descompuesto que también lloraba. Su padre estaba allí; él también sufría. Y en un rincón, apartada a la fuerza, estaba ella. Tomoyo se deshacía en lágrimas entre los brazos de Sonomi, que la retenía para que no saliese corriendo.

_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I _

La manera de sollozar le rompía el corazón, pero los guardias que le sujetaban no le dejaron detenerse. Tomoyo apretó los dientes, furiosa. ¿Qué delito era el de amar con locura¿Por qué se castigan los sentimientos sólo por la opinión de la gente?. Se deshizo de su madre y salió corriendo, sin darse cuenta de que llovía, de que se mojaba.

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me _

Cruzó la acera y atravesó el grupo de gente que miraba. Los coches patinaron con el agua de la calzada, intentando no atropellarla. De su garganta salió un grito, rasgado, desesperado, que surgió de su cuerpo y su alma y llegó hasta él. Tosió convulsionadamente

_I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies _

Touya se volvió y la vió allí, corriendo hacia él. Tomoyo le abrazó, besándole con rabia.

-No me dejes, no te vayas, no...-pedía con la mirada. Touya la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, todavía esposado

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me _

Y allí, se besaron una y otra vez, ante la atónita mirada de los policías, y el enfado y la ira de Sonomi Daidouji, mojándose bajo la lluvia, con el agua goteándoles por la piel. Empapados en su propio amor, se olvidaron del mundo y de los que los odiaban por amarse.

_You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me_

_Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I _

Entonces, los guardias despertaron de su asombro y le tomaron por los brazos, intentando separarlos, pero ella estaba dentro del hueco que quedaba entre el cuerpo de Touya y las manos esposadas. La policía le levantó los brazos y la sacó de allí. Agarrado de las axilas, como un delincuente peligroso, se llevaron a Touya Kinomoto.

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me _

Tomoyo golpeó con fuerza a uno de los guardias, pero no le hicieron caso. Se dio cuenta de que sólo golpeaba la puerta cerrada de un camión de policía. Apenas un segundo después, el vehículo ya no estaba allí, y ella estaba parada en medio de la calle gritando como una loca, como quien le grita a una pared. Se dio la vuelta y se chocó con las miradas incrédulas de la gente que miraba. Y entonces, sólo entonces, Sonomi Daidouji se dio cuenta de la barbaridad que estaban cometiendo.

* * *

_No quiero estar sin ti _

_Si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire _

_No quiero estar así. _

_Si tú no estas la gente se hace nadie. _

Las nubes negras tapaban el cielo. Tomoyo alzó la vista. No se ven las estrellas, pensó. ¿Por qué en las noches de tormenta era en lo único en lo que podía pensar? Porque las estrellas habían estado siempre a su lado. La protegían, él se lo había dicho. Serían suyas, prometió.

_Sí tu no estas aquí no se _

_Que diablos hago amándote _

_Si tu no estas aquí sabrás que dios no va entender por que te vas _

_No quiero estar sin ti _

_Si tu no estas aquí me falta el sueño _

¿Cuántas noches habrían pasado desde aquella promesa? Pensar en la cantidad de horas, minutos y segundos le producía zozobra. Tomoyo se estremeció. Un frente de nubes oscuras se estrelló contras las blancas y algodonosas que subían del mar. El mar... ¿Dónde estaba su color cristalino, su aroma, su brisa? Aquella ya no era la playa apacible y dorada donde conoció el amor.

_No quiero andar así _

_Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño _

_Sí tu no estas aquí no se... _

_Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo _

_Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño _

_Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez _

_Tratando de entender quien hizo _

_Un infierno el paraíso _

Dolía tanto no tenerle, no verle, no poder acariciar su piel, no sentir su respiración... Una ola embravecida chocó contra las rocas y se convirtió en lluvia, cuyas gotas se sumaron al agua que caía del cielo, fría como cuchillos, helada como el hielo, que la hería hasta en lo más profundo de su ser. Los dedos de sus pies se escondieron en la arena y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, temblando de ira y tristeza. Alzó la cabeza, mirando desafiante al mar que, furioso, parecía compartir su dolor.

_No te vayas nunca porque _

_No puedo estar sin ti _

_Si tu no estas aquí me quema el aire _

_Sí tú no estas aquí no se... _

_Sí tu no estas aquí. _

-NOOOOOooo...-abrió los brazos y gritó lanzando su voz contra el mar, que le devolvió su llamada en forma de ruido y agua. Tomoyo cayó de rodillas en la arena, llorando sin parar. Las manos se le mojaron por las olas que lamían sus rodillas. Manchada de arena y sal, se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo, besando la arena fría, intentando no levantar la cabeza nunca¿Por qué?...

Por qué... no existía razón. Tal vez estaba destinada a ser así: amar en silencio eternamente. Pero era duro, muy duro, intentar imaginar que tras cada atardecer el sol luciría de nuevo. El ruido del agua le impidió escuchar los frenos de un coche que paró en lo alto del acantilado. Tampoco fue capaz de oír el ruido de unas pisadas ligeras sobre la arena, que corrían hacia ella, veloces como el viento.

_Remenber when / We never needed each other / _

_The best of friends / Like sister and brother / _

_We understood / We'd never be / Alone. _

La cogió por los hombros, levantándola de la arena y dándole la vuelta. Tomoyo abrió los ojos, asustada. Sus pupilas se dilataron de asombro.

_Those days are gone / Now I want you so much / _

_The night is long / And I need your touch / Don't know what to say / _

_Never meant to feel this way / Don't wanna be alone tonight. _

-¿Quéééé?-los labios de Touya le impidieron seguir hablando. Sintió sus brazos abrazándole todo su cuerpo a la vez. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

_What can I do to make you mine / Falling so hard, so fast this time / _

_What did I say, what did you do / How did I fall in love with you. _

Las nubes negras se fundieron con las blancas y éstas se las tragaron. El viento las desilachó hasta deshacerlas, igual que se vuelan los sueños. Los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban en el cielo, se esparcieron por el mar, ahora cristalino y dulce.

_I hear your voice / And I start to tremble / Brings back the child / _

_That I resemble / I cannot pretend / That we can still be friends / Don't wanna be alone tonight. _

-Eres tú...-fue lo único que pudo decir- Eres tú y estás aquí...-sus ojos vaciaron su mirada en las negras pupilas de Touya, y la emoción desbordó sus labios. Podía tocar su rostro sin temer a sufrir una alucinación

_I wanna say this right / And it has to be tonight / _

_Just need you to know / I don't wanna live this lie / I don't wanna say goodbye / _

_With you I wanna spend the rest of my life. _

-Podrían pasar mil años a tu lado, pero nunca los contaría como he contado los días que ha estado sin tí...-murmuró. Le abrazó más fuerte.-No le tengo miedo a la noche, si es junto a tí con quien la paso. No le temo a la muerte, si tú guías mi mano, no podría negar el placer, si es de tí de quien lo obtengo... Sólo moriría de miedo si te marchas otra vez.

_What can I do to make you mine / Falling so hard, so fast this time / _

_Everything's changed, we never knew / How did I fall in love with you _

Touya la alzó en lo alto, sacándola del agua. La llevó hasta la arena seca, para acariciarle el cabello y mirar su rostro. Todavía no había dicho nada.

-¿Por qué no contestaste a mis cartas?

-Nunca me llegaron. Y las que te escribí las retuvieron y no salieron de Hong-Kong...-Sacó un paquete de cartas y se lo entregó. Tomoyo lo recogió con la mano temblorosa

-Dime que ahora puedo quererte sin tenerle miedo a nada... que podemos ser felices juntos eternamente...

-Sí, ahora sí.-La besó una vez más, olvidando los tres años que habían estado separados. Sí, ahora podía amarla, y era lo que más deseaba. Cayeron sobre la arena, sin tenerle miedo al amanecer.

* * *

Notas musicales: Bueno, me costó bastante decidirme sobre las canciones que ambientarían este songfic. Tuve que rechazar muy buenas ofertas debido a problemas técnicos de última hora, pero el resultado es el mismo. La primera canción es "Sin miedo a nada" de Álex Ubago en su primer disco "A gritos de esperanza". En la segunda escena aparece "Héroe" de Enrique Iglesias, en cualquiera de sus versiones, tanto española como inglesa (esta canción se encuentra en uno de sus trabajos, "Escape"). Otra posibilidad fue "Falsa Moral" de OBK, pero como dudaba de la internacionalidad de este grupo, al final, deseché la idea. La tercera canción es "Thank you for loving me" de Bon Jovi, en el disco "Crush" editado hace unos cuatro o cinco años. Como noiba a poder traducir la canción entera, voy a escribir sólo el estribillo: _Gracias por amarme. Por estar en mis ojos cuando no podía ver, por abrir mis labios cuando no podía respirar. Gracias por amarme, gracias por amarme_. También dice cosas como: _Cuando miro en tus ojos, el cielo está de un azul_ _diferente _. Bueno, para esta escena barajé la posibilidad de poner "Volveré junto a tí" de Laura Pausini, pero no pude conseguir la letra. Y en la última escena figura, en primer lugar "Si tú no estás aquí" de Rosana, del disco "Lunas Rotas".Algunos la conoceréis porque la cantaba Nuria Fergó de Operación Triunfo. Es la única canción que refleja lo que yo quería expresar acerca de lo que siente Tomoyo sin Touya. Y en la segunda parte está... "How did I fall in love with you" de los Backstreet Boys de su disco "Black and Blue". Debido a temas personales, esta canción figura entre mis favoritas, así que sí me he tomado la molestia de traducirla. No es una traducción literal, pero os podéis fiar de ella:

Recuerda cuando

nunca necesitamos a los otros

El mejor de los amigos,

como hermana y hermano.

Comprendimos

que nunca estaríamos

solos.

Esos días se han ido

Ahora te deseo mucho

La noche es larga

Y necesito tu tacto

No sé que decir

Nunca quise sentir de esta manera

No quiero estar solo esta noche.

Qué puedo hacer para hacerte mía

Caer es duro, rápido esta vez

Qué dije, qué hiciste

Cómo me enamoré de tí

Oigo tu voz

Y empiezo a temblar

Trae al niño

Que se me parece

No puedo pretender

Que podamos ser todavía amigos

No quiero estar solo esta noche

Qué puedo hacer para hacerte mía

Caer es duro, rápido esta vez

Qué dije, qué hiciste

Cómo me enamoré de tí

Quiero decir que esto es correcto

Y tiene que ser esta noche

Solo quiero que sepas

No puedo vivir esta mentira

Ni quiero decir adiós

Contigo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

Qué puedo hacer para hacerte mía

Caer es duro, rápido esta vez

Todo cambió, nunca lo supimos

Cómo me enamoré de tí.

Notas generales: Mi intención era crear una historia romántica, melancólica y triste. Que no hiciese llorar, pero casi. Tal vez ha sido un poco rara y melosa, pero bueno. Espero que os haya gustado


End file.
